Switched Wonderlands
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: In a world where the Hatter Alice and others in the latest "Alice in WonderLand" (the one with Johnny Depp) movie, get swapped places with the "Mad T Party" band! It's better than the summary. IS PUT ON HOLD***
1. The Switch

Okay, I love Mad T Party! The band at California Adventure! So I decided to to a fanfiction about it, I hope you like! Oh, and to know what character is from what the ones from the movie with be, "(M) Mad Hatter" for example. Or "(B) Mad Hatter" B for Band and M for Movie, okay? Oh, also, I'm making the DorMouse in the movie a boy too, like the one in the band. On with this!

* * *

**(M) Mad Hatter's POV**

Me, Alice and the others were having a tea party right now, a quite pleasant one, if you ask me. Well- up until now...

"Well, DorMouse, I-" March Hare was cut off, when we were all astonished when a portal opened.

"Well, what is this...?" Cheshire Cat asked, well, more like said, he wasn't expecting an answer. And, like the fluffy fool he is, he started to walk towards it!

"Cheshire! Don't get to-" But I was cut off, as we watched in horror and wonder, as Cheshire Cat was sucked into the portal. And to our surprise, it spit something back out. A humanized Cheshire Cat. Then, the odd thing sucked up me! And spit a version of me back through the portal of some sort. Then, I noticed, a version of Alice... Being sucked in... A version of March Hare... Being sucked in... A version of DorMouse... Being sucked in... And White Rabbit... Being sucked in... Then, a moment later all of my actual friends shor back through the portal, and closed. We weren't in our land anymore. The portal here was on some sort of large tea pot and guitar combination, I ran over to it, and began to bang on it, in hopes for the portal would return. But it was no use, I felt some tears slide down my face... We're trapped... Then I felt someone's dainty hand go on my shoulder.

"Hatter... It's no use..." She stated the cold truth sadly, I had turned around now, and when I did, I watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, and fell onto the floor. Then, I looked up from where the tear had fell, to meet the sad face of Alice.

"Don't cry." I whispered, I saw another tear begin to fall down her cheek, but I used my thumb to wipe it away, she looked up from the floor, and sadly smiled at me, same as I was doing to her. Before I knew it, we were embraced in a hug, I looked around over her shoulder, and noticed something before gasping, making Alice pull away.

* * *

**(B) Mad Hatter's POV**

I cleared my vision, looking around, before finding we weren't in California Adventure anymore... "Alice." I said, making the girl look at me, she had tears in her eyes. "Where are we?" I asked her, she looked at me and sadly looked down.

"I... I don't know Hatter..." She said, "But look..." She pointed over to DorMouse, March Hare, White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat, making me gasp, wide-eyed.

* * *

****Hey, I know, you may be thinking also 'REALLY?! Two stories in one day? YOU'RE NOT GONNA REMEMBER TO UPLOAD!' Okay, I won't forget, I just got a few ideas for stories, and had to type them before I lost the feeling! DON'T STOP, BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING! Lol, DSB, DSB! Lol, I'm a major Journey fan... Bye... REVIEW!


	2. What Have We Gotten Into?

Heeeyyyyy~ What's up readers?! O-(^O^)-O, lol, dude, dude, dude *punches self in face* I'VEBECOMESONUMBICANFEELYOUTHEREBECOMESODOWNI'MBEC OMINGMORELIKEMEANDLESSLIKEYOU!

* * *

**(M) Mad Hatter**

"Wha...?" I gasped as I stared at my four used-to-be-animal friends... That's right... They were human now...

* * *

**(B) Mad Hatter**

I was so surprised to look up from our hug, and see my four friends... As animals... Why weren't we animals? Wait... I know... We're in the movie...

"Alice." I said in as strong of a voice that I could make.

"Yeah, Hatter?" She replied, scared... Yes, scared... Like me...

"How are we going to get back home?" I asked, totally giving up on sounding strong, my voice quivered, I think I was about to cry..!'

"I... I don't know..." Sadly, Alice was right, I don't know either... I don't even know if there is a way out of this place..! This was like being lost at the mall... But way worse! I felt a small tug on the bottom of my colourful pants, I looked down, it was DorMouse. He gave me a look that read, _Look at me! I'm literally a DorMouse! _And sadly, for me, I was like their leader... So I had to think of a soloution out of this mess...

* * *

**(M) Mad Hatter**

It was about 5:00 PM when some guy came in. "What are you guys wearing!?" He ask yelled at us, "It's almost time for the show! Go to your dressing rooms and get ready!" He shouted out the instructions, we looked around and finally found "our" dressing rooms. I walked over to one that was labeled "Mad Hatter" so I went to that one. There was a costume hanging on a rack... Was it mine? Welp, there was no other clothes in here, so, must be..! About 10 minutes later I came out. Hey! It's a complicated costume!

"Come on, now you've gotta go do makeup!" The same man pushed me back to the makeup section, apparently, my friends' costumes weren't as complicated... They were already out AND had their makeup done!

About ANOTHER 10 minutes later, I came back out. That make up was difficult to put on! ...

"You guys ready for show?" The man asked.

"SHOW?!" Me and my friends said together. What have we gotten our selves into?...

* * *

Short I know, sorry.


	3. On The Stage

Hey, sorry, late update, I've been really busy. And stuff going on in my life... Alright, let's get this over with..!

* * *

**(M) Hatter**

I was shocked. Show? SHOW!? WHAT SHOW?! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?! And someone decided to speak my mind.

"Show? SHOW!? WHAT SHOW?! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" It was March Hare. Isn't that wonderful? We have to go on a stage or something with no idea what to do..! What **_FUN_** it will be! Ha. Ha. Best day ever.

"Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" An unrecognized voice shouted rushing us onto the stage.

Dormouse had a guitar. March Hare had base. I given a mic. Caterpillar was given keys. And Cheshire Cat was stationed behind a drum set. And for an unknown reason, Alice was held off stage. When we all came on, we were scared. We were also greeted by the "WOO!"ing of crazed fans as we walked up. I stood there for a moment. Unsure. Then, one of the fans looked at me like "What are you waiting for?!" And, I picked the mic out of it's holder. I don't know why, but when I was up there. I felt like I knew what to do. So I did what I thought I was suppose to.

"Hello everybody tonight..!" I announced. I was hoping that I did it right. But from the happy screams that the crowd gave me in response, I knew I was doing it right. There was a younger girl who appeared to be with her mother, who wooed, but had a confused look on her face, as well has her, I-assume-was-her Mother. The young girl had a black chibi Miku Hatsune purse, boot cut jeans, and a Hetalia shirt. She also wore a headband with Zane glued onto it. She had mild acne, and looked like a young more immature version of her mother. Who had the same type of jeans, and a "Monte Vista" coloured Disney shirt on. Her mom had longer, and lighter hair though, that was strapped in a ponytail. I wonder why they were confused... But I had to continue the act.

"Welcome to-" I had to check somewhere, and see what the heck this place was, _Mad T Party..._, "MAD T PARTY!" I announced joyfully, smiling, once again, making the fan(girl)s squeal in delight. I watched as the rest of my 'band' began to play... I think I've heard this song...

"Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it~!..." I began, feeling calmer and more in place as I eased in. It was relaxing, singing up here, bouncing around stage, it was fun. I would take a quick glance at the two girls from time-to-time...

* * *

Okay, not the best chapter, sorry, can you guess who the girls are? ME AND MY MOM! Hehe... We're major adicts of Mad T Party, and spot EVERY LITTLE THING about all of the Hatters. Hehe... Alright... I won't waste your time. Bye..!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE What Should I Do?

Hey, um... I'm not really liking this story, and I was thinking of discontinuing it... But I won't if anyone's reading it..! So, PM me (about the story), review, ANYTHING to show me that there is at least ONE person reading this, please? I will give ya like, I don't know... At least a week to tell me that you want this story to stay up... Or like... I don't know, I could like, end it, not discontinue it but, shorten it up, ya know..? Just a thought Review or PM me on what you think I should do! Or vote on the poll I have..! Bye have a wonderful day/night..!


End file.
